


Call it destiny

by flypariah95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 am fanfic, AU, Bad English, M/M, No Beta, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Sam believed in destiny, destiny likes to make jokes





	Call it destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one of my favourite couple in fandom, and I want to share this little fanfic, i hope you enjoy read as much I enjoy writting also, because english is not my mother language but I want to practice, so sorry for all kind of mistake. This is half Google translate and half of my own english knowledge. 
> 
> Love and peace  
XD

Sam had removed all the clothes from the dryer, proceeded to fold it when he found Riley's old red blanket. The blanket was red and apparently should have fifty stars representing the states of North America, but there were only forty-seven stars, seeing the blanket, Sam had many memories of his childhood, He decided that he would fix the blanket for Riley.

That afternoon Sam went shopping with his two six-year-old daughters, the little twins walked hand in hand, both wore the same style of dress, a simple red dress with black spots that they assimilated was identical to the ladybug’s suit. It seemed adorable to Sam how his daughters got along too, both had a gentle and patient personality, not like the personalities of Him and Bucky.

The twins were Betas, skin a little lighter than Sam's, with beautiful blue eyes, like those of their alpha father, with their beautiful smiles like Sam's smile, and straight black hair, a perfect combination of their parents. Sam and the girls stopped at the fabric store, and look for the same stars that were on the blanket, luckily, in the store's cellar there was an old box from the eighties with twelve stars, more than enough for Sam.

Wheh they returning home, Sam prepare dinner for her daughters, after dinner and some videos on Sam's laptop, the girls brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas and went to sleep in Sam's bed, since that They did when Dad was not at home.  
Sam began to sew the stars, he re-embroidered Riley's name right in the same places where they were, in the corners of the blanket. A week later, Sam and the girls went to visit uncle Riley, aunt Rebecca, uncle Jody and aunt Sarah, their cousins, their grandmothers, Winnifred and Darlene, and their Grandpa George and Paul.

The whole family was in the park, enjoying the delicious food that Sarah and Rebecca had prepared, the only one missing was Bucky, but he would not return to town until summer.

-Grandma, grandma, look, daddy arranged Uncle Riley's blanket- Samantha and Sarah said together, each holding an edge of the blanket, They gave it to their grandmother, winnifred.

-¿Where did you get this from?- Winnifred asked while exploring the blanket.

-I found it in a pile of old clothes, mom was going to donate it to the church, I thought Riley would want it back, just needed some adjustments, maybe, he wanted to give it to Georgie or Becca-

Riley put aside his plate, he cleaned his hand on his pants -hey, I remember that blanket, i spent hours thinking i was superman- at twelve he thought he would fly one day just like superman.

-Yes, I remember it well, you almost broke your legs trying to throw yourself through the window of your room- George said laughing, but at that moment, Winnifred and George's hearts almost stopped, seeing little Riley at the edge of the window of his room, on the second floor of the house.

-Thank you, I'll keep it ...- Riley could not finish his sentence, He couldn't take the blanket either, Winnifred folded it and gave it to Sam.

-That blanket doesn't belong to Riley, belong to Bucky, Riley took it and decided to use it as a cape, but that blanket is Bucky's bath blanket when he was Baby- Winnifred Said.  
Sam and his sister were obviously surprised, Sara laughed -it can't be- said the woman –Sammy, ¿can you believe that?- 

Sam was surprised, Sarah laughed surprised, as if she had discovered a deep secret, the problem was that no one understood why.

That summer, Bucky returned to his partner’s house, had had a little hard semester in college, he just wanted to see his mate and daughters. As soon as he entered the house, he was greeted by the screams of the twins.

-¡Dad! ¡Dad! ¡Dad! ¡You Back!- both shouted, while running to his father's arms, Bucky receives them with open arms, lifted them and put his nose on Samantha's head and then sniffed Sarah's head, It was common, that the alphas did to relax.

-¿Where is Daddy?- he ask, the girls got off and ran to the living room, where their Daddy was watching television.

Sam was lying along the couch, his legs crossed, in his hands the blanket, and in his gaze the reflection of the joy of seeing his alpha -apparently my vacation is over, I thought you were going to springbreak-

-¿What is that in your legs?- Bucky asked, standing at Sam's feet.

-It's your baby blanket, Daddy arranged it for Uncle Riley- Samantha said.

-but Grandma Winnifred said it was yours, Uncle Riley had stolen it- Sara reply.

Sam gave Bucky the blanket, it seemed new, he always believed that the blanket belonged to Riley, Bucky did not give importance and gave the blanket to the girls, who barely had it in their hands, ran outside to play, As soon as the girls left, Bucky dropped onto Sam's body, their faces found each other and the kissing session began.  
Bucky tries to put his tongue in Sam's throat, his kisses were demanding and wet, months of being away from his partner had Bucky in need, Sam as a good omega, responded with the same intensity, he also missed Bucky even if he didn't say it. they separated for a little air.

-I missed you- Bucky Said, with his blue eyes glowing, happy to see Sam.  
-Yes, I think I missed you too-

That night, the twins couldn't sleep, they slept with Sam while Bucky was in college, but when Bucky was at home they couldn't sleep with their Daddy, and they didn't like that. Something that made them upset with Bucky, since the alpha sent them to their rooms so he could be alone with his omega.

-¡Daddy¡ ¡Daddy! ¡Don’t leave us here¡- The girls screamed from their room, Sam's heart could not resist the crying of his daughters, and decided to bring his daughters to sleep with him and Bucky, although the alpha did not want, For him and for all the alphas in the world, his room was an intimate place for him and his partner.

The next morning, Sam woke up, only to realize that he was alone in bed, quickly by instinct he got up to find his partner and daughters. The omega was surprised to see his family and Bucky's family, together in the living room, surrounding Sarah, all of them laughed, seeing Sam, everyone was silent.

-Good morning little sunshine- said Sarah 

-¿What's going on here?- Sam asked worried.

-Nothing, I was just telling the whole family about the time you went with me and Steve to see that fortune teller- Sarah reply.

Sam Rolled his eyes, Everyone seemed to be enjoying the story, even the twins, -I need a cofee-Sam said, knowing that Bucky would ask for an explanation. That afternoon, Sam and Bucky left the girls at George and Winnifred's house, the couple went to lunch with Steve and Tony.

-¿Are you going to tell me about fortune teller?- Bucky asked, seeing Sam and then Steve

-Don't you dare say that in front of Steve's mom, the poor woman believes that the witches exist- Tony said sarcastically.

-You know that mom is very religious- Steve defended his mother - and I can't believe you told Bucky I thought this would be a secret, I hope nobody else notices and reaches my mom's ears-

-Mom found out everything, Sarah told her, and she took it very well- Sam said relaxed

-Well, I want to know the history from your mouth, the original version, i want to know the truth-

\- ¿I already heard this story, it must be a joke that you believe in those things, witchcraft? seriously? In the end Sam was scammed a hundred dollars-Tony replied to Bucky

-Well, now that I think about it, and I've had new information, maybe in the end, that fortune teller was absolutely right- Sam said, remembering his past.

Flashback

Sam had spent most of his summer mowing the yards of the people's of his neighborhood, he was practically a professional. The mower of his Mom was almost unusable, the poor had known so much grass in a summer than any other mower in his useful life. But it had all been worth it, since sam had collected the one hundred dollars that the fortune teller had asked for, in exchange for telling him who he was going to marry.

The omega boy was intrigued by what his sister, Sarah, had done, Apparently, Sarah and her best friend Peggy had visited a fortune teller, to know what their "fortunes in love" would be. Sarah told her omega brother that apparently, she would marry at the age of sixteen with a "Man who flies through the sky" and His name began with the letter "J", And that Peggy would marry until she was twenty years old, with a lovely policeman

They had paid five dollars each to the fortune teller, but when Sam went to see her, she demanded one hundred dollars, in return she was going to be very specific, Sam could get the money, the problem was that his family was very believing, and they would probably punish him for that.

But if Sarah had done it, then he could do it too. So he work all summer to raise the money, With the money, he, Steve, and Sarah, went to the local fair, among the many tents and attractions, was the fortune teller’tent, Steve, even though he was an alpha, he was afraid, his mother and Sam and Sara's mother they had been told that all witches or fortune tellers were sent from hell, and Steve believed his elders.

Inside the tent was woman in her fifties was sitting on a floor on the floor that in turn was on a carpet, in front of her was a crystal ball, she had completely white hair, and she lacked one eyes, and that made her look terrifying for Steve.

-I expected you, little ones-the woman said mockingly. Sam sat in front of the lady, on his left was Steve and on his right was Sara, Sam took out the bundle of bills and gave it to the lady.

-Won't you count the money?- Sam asked

\- ¿It won't be necessary, I know it's all here?- the woman keep the money inside her blouse, she put her hands on the crystal ball, closed her eyes, and began to babble some words that the kids did not understand. When she finished, she opened her eyes, saw the two twelve-year-old boys and the fourteen-year-old girl with a look of surprise.

-¿So? ¿What happened? ¿Sam will get married?- Sarah asked to the woman.

She smiled -Yes, he will join an alpha, but in the distant future, you will meet him in a week, he is the owner of a red blanket, he will give you five children, but remember that is in the very distant future-

Sam was dissatisfied, wanted to know more, but Steve wanted to leave and the fortune teller refused to say more, at that moment Sam did not feel cheated, just disappointed. As an omega, Sam felt unhappy, he knew he would spend the rest of his life with an alpha, but he constantly wondered if that alpha would love him, respect him, or treat him like a slave, which was the usual way in which alphas treated their omegas at that time.

He was so nervous, he counted the days for that week to pass at once. A week, exactly as the fortune teller said, Sam walked anxiously through the streets, waiting to find the boy with the blanket, but nothing happened that morning, when he returned home, he found his family ready to go to a party.

-Where are we going? Sam asked.

-Go change quickly, we will meet some new members of the church- Darlene said.

Sam sighed, climbed into his room and put on his best clothes. Sam and Sarah already imagined the boring talks about the church that adults would talk about, already yawning in the car, but Sam's eyes widened when he saw a boy of his same age running in front of the house of the new members of the church, the boy wore a blue superman shirt, and on his neck a red blanket full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read my little fanfic


End file.
